Forbidden Passion
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Kelsey Morris is in a long term relationship with her boyfriend. They have two year old daughter. When she meets John Cena and there is an obvious connection between them, will they be able to fight what they both know is wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Kelsey Morris was twenty-five years old. She was beautiful. She had long, wavy black hair and light blue eyes. Two years ago she'd given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her name was Angela. For the last five years she'd been dating a man named Zack Carter. He was tall and very muscular he had short brownish-blond hair and brown eyes. When they met he was a far cry from the man he was now. When they met he had a job and treated Kelsey well. Everything was fine the first year of there relationship. Then they got an apartment together. Shortly after that Zack got fired from his job. He hadn't worked since. When Kelsey discovered she was pregnant she was hoping that would turn Zack around. Zack promised to get a job and be a good father. That promise turned out to be hallow. He barely helped with Angela. Even when was sitting at home he refused to watch her while Kelsey worked. Kelsey would drop Angela off at her mother's. She was a waitress. The money she made was barely enough to get by. By the end of the night she was always exhausted. On almost a daily basis she worked, picked up Angela, gave her a bath, got her dinner, put her to bed, made dinner for her and Zack and cleaned the house. Kelsey had just come home from a shift. She and Angela walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Angela said excitedly running over to Zack who was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Angela." Zack said. "Did you have fun with grandma today?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He looked at Kelsey. "Hi Kelsey."

"Hi Zack." Kelsey said.

"How was work today?"

"Fine." She walked over to him. They kissed.

"Good." "I'm gonna go hang out at the bar tonight." "I need twenty dollars."

"Ok." She went to her purse and got it. He took it without even saying thanks.

"Daddy go buh bye?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." Zack said. "Be a good girl for mommy ok?"

"Ok."

"Love ya Kelsey." He said as he kissed her quickly before leaving not even waiting for a response.

"Ok Angela time for your bath."

"No bath." Angela said.

"Yes bath."

Later that night Kelsey had just finished cleaning. Zack still wasn't home. Kelsey's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Her best friend Brittany said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just got done cleaning now I'm sitting here."

"I bet Zack didn't lift one finger to help you."

"He's at the bar."

"Imagine that."

"Britt give him a break."

"You give him to many."

"I can't wait for tomorrow night."

"Me either."

"I can't believe you managed to get front row tickets to Raw."

"We're gonna have so much fun."

The next morning Kelsey and Zack were in bed asleep.

"Mommy want up." "Mommy want up." Angela said through the baby monitor. It woke Zack up.

"Kelsey, Angela wants you." Zack said.

"Ok." Kelsey got up and went into Angela's room. "Morning Angela."

"Hi mommy."

Everyone was in the kitchen. Zack was reading the paper.

"Mommy milk please." Angela said. Kelsey was busy at the stove.

"Zack can you get it for her?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm reading the paper." Kelsey stopped what she was doing and got the milk for Angela.

Later that night Kelsey and Brittany were at the arena. They had a good time. Especially when Kelsey saw her favorite, John Cena. When he got out of the ring he looked right at Kelsey and smiled. She smiled back.

On the way home Kelsey and Brittany stopped at a bar twenty minutes away from the arena. Since Brittany was single she was chatting up some guy at the bar. Kelsey was at a table finishing her drink.

"Excuse me." Kelsey looked up couldn't believe who was standing there.

"John Cena."

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure." He sat down.

"What's your name?"

"Kelsey."

"I saw you in the audience tonight." "Do you enjoy the show?"

"Yes."

"Good." A slow song came on the jukebox. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

They got up and went out on the dance floor. He was holding her close.

"So whose your favorite wrestler?" John asked.

"You are."

"Thank you." "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a waitress." "I hate it but it keeps food in my little girl's mouth and a roof over our heads."

"How old is she?"

"Two." "Her name's Angela."

"Are you still with the father?"

"Yes." "For five years now."

"Oh." He said sounding disappointed. "So you're married?"

"No we're not married."

"He's one lucky guy." "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." She said smiling. She was blushing.

"You're blushing." John said smiling. "Doesn't your boyfriend tell you how beautiful you are?"

_"Not anymore."_ She thought. "All the time." The song stopped. They stopped dancing. "Thank you for the dance."

"It was my pleasure." "It was so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." They shook hands. As they did Kelsey imagined them going to his hotel and making love for hours and hours. Then she yelled at herself in her mind for thinking such thoughts.

"Bye."

"Bye." John walked away.

Brittany was driving Kelsey home.

"Anything you wanna tell me Kelsey?" Brittany asked.

"Like?"

"Like how you were slow dancing with John Cena?"

"You saw us?"

"Yeah."

"He was really nice." "He said I was beautiful."

"Aw." "I can tell you liked dancing with him."

"Maybe a little."

"Come on Kelsey I could tell you wanted him."

"Brittany, I have a boyfriend." "Who also happens to be the father of my child." "I love Zack." "I would never cheat on him."

When Kelsey got home she went up to the bedroom. Zack was already asleep. Kelsey got to sleep in for a few extra hours tomorrow because Angela was already at Kelsey's mom's. Kelsey changed her clothes and got in bed. As she drifted off to sleep she thought of John.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Requested by ****RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed. It was a typical morning in Tampa. Kelsey got up and did everything she normally did with no help from Zack at all. After all that she went to work. They weren't really that busy.

"Kelsey you look exhausted." Brittany said. She worked there also.

"That's what happens when you get up at six in the morning with a two year old."

"You shouldn't have to be the one that always gets up with her."

"I'm her mom." "That's my job."

"It's also Zack's job and what does he do?" "Absolutely nothing, that's what."

"Britt, Zack loves us."

"Right he loves both of you so much that he sits at home while you do everything."

"I know it's difficult to see but he does love us."

"You might as well be raising Angela by yourself."

"Britt."

"When is he finally gonna make a commitment to you?" "I mean you had his baby and he still hasn't asked you to marry him."

"Brittany." "Stop it." She glanced over at her section and saw someone sitting there. "I gotta get that table."

She grabbed a menu and went over to the table.

"Here you go." "John." She said shocked not believing that John Cena was sitting right in front of her.

"Oh hi." "Kelsey, right?"

"Yes."

"This is where you work?"

"Yeah." "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I thought you lived in Massachusetts."

"I grew up there." "I still have a house there but I've lived here for a few years."

"Oh."

"How's your little girl?"

"She's fine."

"How's your boyfriend?"

"He's fine."

"What's his name?"

"Zack."

"You know, even in your work uniform you look beautiful." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you." She said smiling back. She could feel her face burning hot.

"There you go blushing again." "If I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't used to compliments." "If I had a girlfriend like you I'd make sure she knew how much she meant to me."

"That's sweet." She said smiling again. "Oh look how unprofessional I'm being." "I should be taking your order and I'm talking your ear off."

"It's alright I'm enjoying it." He said smirking at her.

"What would you like?"

"Well I'd like something that's not on the menu but it's out of the question anyway." "Which sucks." John looked at her. "If I'm not allowed to have something it makes me want it more."

"Really?" She said knowing exactly what he was talking about. She couldn't believe that just talking to him turned her on so much. Part of her wanted him right then and there.

"Uh-huh." "So I guess I'll just have waffles and coffee."

"Cream or sugar?"

"Cream."

"Ok I'll be right back."

She brought him his coffee then a few minutes later his food. Ten minutes later he went up to the counter to pay his bill.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes I did thank you."

"Come again."

"Oh don't worry I'll be back." "Bye Kelsey."

"Bye John." They smiled at each other. He left.

Kelsey turned around. Brittany was grinning at her.

"What?" Kelsey said.

"He likes you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does and you like him."

"I do not."

"You do to." "I saw you guys talking at his table."

"We may have flirted a little but that's all it was." "Just harmless flirting."

"Yeah, right."

"Come on, you know I love Zack."

Later that night Kelsey was getting ready to put Angela to bed.

"Say night night to daddy Angela." Kelsey said.

"Night night daddy."

"Night night daddy loves you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you daddy." "Daddy put night night."

"You want daddy to put you night night?" Kelsey asked.

"Please daddy."

"Daddy's watching TV right now." Zack said.

"Zack come on, she never asks you to do it." Kelsey said. Zack rolled his eyes as if annoyed.

"Ok, come here Angela." Kelsey handed her to him.

A few hours later Kelsey and Zack were getting ready for bed.

"Kelsey what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Nothing."

"You know I love you don't you?"

"Of course." "I love you to." "I'm just stressed with work and taking care of Angela."

"Anything I can do to help?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. As they made love Kelsey did something she'd never done before. She was thinking of John the whole time. Hoping that she wouldn't accidentally say his name. Thankfully she didn't."

John was sitting at his house. He was watching TV. His thoughts drifted to Kelsey.

_"God what is it about her." John thought. "Why does she have to have a boyfriend?" "She's so damn beautiful." "I could've talked to her all day at the diner." "What I'd give for just one night with her."_


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed. Brittany had won a trip for three to Disneyland for a week and decided to take Kelsey and Angela. Brittany had just gotten to Kelsey and Zack's apartment. She knocked on the door.

"Kelsey somebody's at the door." Zack said from the couch.

"Can you get it?" "I'm busy packing."

"Ok." Zack answered the door. "Hello Brittany." They didn't like each other.

"Hello Zack." She went inside. "I'm surprised you got off the couch." "Who knows maybe one day you'll get off your lazy ass long enough to get a job."

"Go to hell."

"You first, I'm sure you have a first-class ticket for treating Kelsey like a slave and never helping with your own daughter."

"I love my family."

"Yeah it shows." She said sarcastically.

"Screw you."

"Zack if you keep treating Kelsey this way she's gonna find someone else who knows how to treat her."

"Whatever."

Brittany went into the bedroom.

"Hey." Kelsey said.

"Hi."

"Hi Britti." Angela said.

"Hi Angela." "We're gonna have fun." "We're gonna get to see Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck and Snow White and a bunch of other ones."

"I'm ready." Kelsey said.

"Ok let's go."

They went out into the living room.

"Say bye bye to daddy." Angela ran over to Zack. He picked her up.

"Bye daddy." Angela said.

"Bye Angela." Zack said. "Have fun with mommy and aunt Brittany."

"Ok."

"You gonna miss daddy while you're gone?"

"Yeah."

"Give daddy a kiss." She kissed him on the cheek. "Daddy loves you."

"Love you daddy."

Kelsey turned to Brittany.

"Brittany, will you take Angela and put her in her car seat?" Kelsey said. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Sure." "Come on Angela." They went outside.

Kelsey turned to Zack.

"Have fun." Zack said.

"We will." "I went to the store last night, so you'll have plenty of food and I left you some money."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"I'll call you."

"Ok."

"Be safe."

"We will." "Bye."

"Bye."

They got on there plane to California. They were staying in a luxury suite just acrossed the street from Disneyland. There was suite was beautiful. It had a huge living room, two huge separate bedrooms and a patio that overlooked the ocean. After they got settled in they got ready to go across the street to Disneyland. Kelsey put Angela in her stroller and they were on there way. They got on the elevator. It stopped a floor below there's the doors opened. John was standing there. He and Kelsey seemed surprised to see each one.

"Hi." He said getting on the elevator.

"Hi." "This is my friend Brittany." "She won a vacation to Disneyland and invited me and Angela along."

"Cool." "Hi Brittany." He said looking at Brittany.

"Hi." Brittany said. "I'm a big fan of yours."

"This must be your little girl." John said leaning down by the stroller. "Hi." "What's her name again?" He asked looking up at Kelsey.

"Angela." Kelsey said.

"Right." He looked at Angela. "Hi Angela."

"Hi." Angela said.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Ohn Ena."

"Close enough."

"Nice meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Mommy like you."

"I know." John stood back up.

"Are you here for work?" Kelsey said.

"Yeah." "We'll be here all week."

"Us to."

"What room are you staying in?"

"533." The elevator dinged.

"You guys have fun."

"We will."

They went there separate ways.

At around eight o' clock Kelsey, Brittany and Angela were back at the hotel room. They were trying to decide what to do for dinner. There was a knock at the door. Kelsey got up to get it. John was standing there.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Have you guys had dinner yet?"

"No."

"I'd like to take you all out."

"Ok."

They all went to a restaurant and ate dinner. The check came.

"I got it." John said.

"Are you sure?" Kelsey said.

"I insist."

"Ok."

They went back to the hotel. John walked with them back to there room. Brittany took Angela inside. Kelsey and John were standing outside the room.

"Thank you for dinner." Kelsey said.

"No problem."

"It was very nice of you."

"I'm glad I got to meet Angela." "She's beautiful just like you."

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"I know the area well." "If you want to know fun things to do or if you just want to talk." He took a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket. "Here's my cell phone number."

"Thanks." "I should get Angela to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed. Kelsey, Brittany and Angela were having a great time. Kelsey had programmed John's number into her cell phone. Kelsey, Brittany and Angela were getting ready for the day. Kelsey's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Zack said.

"Hi."

"What you guys doing?"

"Getting ready to go back over to Disneyland." "What are you doing?"

"Sitting here thinking about how much I miss my girls."

"Aw that's sweet."

"Can I talk to Angela?"

"Yeah." "Hold on." "Angela come here someone wants to talk to you." Angela climbed up on Kelsey's lap. Kelsey put the phone to Angela's ear. "Say hello Angela."

"Hello?" Angela said.

"Hi sweetheart." Zack said.

"Daddy." She said smiling. "Hi daddy."

"Hi."

"Me miss you."

"I miss you to." "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah." "Daddy me see Mickey Mouse."

"You saw Mickey Mouse?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." "Daddy loves you and I'll see you in a few days."

"Love you daddy."

"Put mommy back on, ok?"

"Ok." "Here mommy." Kelsey took the phone.

"I think she was glad to talk to you." Kelsey said.

"I miss you." Zack said.

"I miss you to."

"Well I know you guys probably want to get to where you're going." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

"So he finally called huh?" Brittany said rolling her eyes. "Imagine that." "It only took him three days."

"Britt, don't start."

Later that night Kelsey put Angela to bed.

"Brittany do you mind staying here with Angela while I go to the pool?"

"Not at all." "Go have a good time."

"Thanks."

Kelsey changed into her bikini and went down to the pool. She'd been there for about ten minutes. She looked over and saw John.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "How's the water?

"Great." He got in the pool and swam over to her.

"Having fun on you on your vacation?"

"Yeah." "Did you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"I jammed my shoulder on the ring post though." "It's a little stiff." "That's why I decided to go for a swim."

"Which shoulder is it?"

"My left one." She got behind him and started rubbing his shoulder.

"Right here?"

"Yeah." "That feels good." "So how long have you been a waitress?"

"Six years."

"You hate it huh?"

"It was never supposed to be a permeate thing." "After I graduated high school I decided to take the year off." "When I was nineteen I got the job at the diner so I could go to college." "I was working and saving." "A year later I met Zack." "A year after that we got an apartment together." "He lost his job shortly after." "I had to spend some of my savings to support us." "The year after that I got pregnant with Angela." "Now I'm supporting all three of us." "The savings is gone."

"Wait." "So it's been four years since he last had a job?"

"Yeah."

"So he stays home with Angela?"

"Well he stays home." "My mom watches Angela while I work."

"Does he help with Angela at all?"

"When he wants to."

"That's not right." "It seems to me that you do everything and he does nothing."

"He loves us that's all that matters."

"If he really loved you he would support and help you."

"I know him." "He loves me and Angela."

"What did he used to do?"

"He was a mechanic and he's good with his hands." "He can fix anything."

"He should learn how to treat his girlfriend better." "You seem good with your hands to." He said looking back it her and smirking as she continued to rub his shoulder.

"Stop that." She said smiling.

"What I don't see any boyfriends around." He turned around to face her.

"You know John if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked me."

"What if I do?"

"Then I'd be flattered."

"I don't see how any man in his right mind wouldn't be attracted to you."

"Really?"

"Sure." "You're beautiful and I can tell you're a great mother that will do anything for her daughter." "I don't know that guy, Zack but just from what you've told me you deserve much better." "A man who would appreciate you and know how lucky he was to have you." "You deserve to be treated like the amazing person you are."

"That's sweet but you barely know me."

"I know enough and I know I shouldn't do this, but I can't help it." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She knew what he was going to do. She knew she should stop him but she didn't want him to stop. He slowly drifted closer to her face. She closed her eyes. Just as there lips were about to touch her cell phone rang. She swam to the edge of the pool to get it.

"Hello?" She said. "Ok." "I'll be right there." She hung up. "I'm sorry John." "I have to go." She said getting out of the pool.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." "Angela had a nightmare and she's asking for me." "See you later."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed. Today was Kelsey's twenty-sixth birthday. Although you wouldn't know it from the way her day started. It started like any other day. She was up was Angela by 6:00 AM. She went through her daily routine. Zack came down at 7:30. He got the paper and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning honey." Kelsey said.

"Morning." Kelsey brought Zack his coffee. They kissed. "What time does your shift start?"

"Nine."

"On your way home tonight pick me up some lottery tickets."

"Ok."

"Mommy I not want go to granny's." Angela said.

"Why not?"

"Not feel like it." "I stay with daddy."

"No sweetheart you can't stay with daddy." Zack said.

"Why?"

"Daddy will be to busy."

"I not bother you." "Promise."

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Ok." She pouted.

"Don't pout Angela." "How about when mommy's off work this weekend we'll all go to the park and play."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok."

"Good."

Kelsey and Angela were getting ready to go. Zack was sitting on the couch.

"Ok we're leaving." Kelsey said.

"Have fun with granny Angela." Zack said.

"I will."

"Kelsey come here." She went over to him. He kissed her. "Have a good day."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Kelsey dropped Angela off at her mom's and went to work. When she got to the back there was a cake waiting for her. The day was going on.

"I see Zack did you no favors today either." Brittany said.

"Come on Britt, not today please."

"Ok." "Did he at least get you something?"

"You know he doesn't have any money."

"At least he actually remembered your birthday." Brittany noticed a strange look on Kelsey's face. "You're kidding." "He forgot?"

"I'm sure he didn't forget." "He just hasn't said anything."

"That no good bastard."

"I don't wanna talk about it ok?" She said with tears in her eyes as she hurried to get her next table.

As the manager's present to Kelsey she let her off a half hour early. It was 8:30 PM. She was walking to her car. She saw nice car pull up right beside hers. It was John. He rolled down his window. She went over to his car.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Can you spare a few minutes?"

"Sure."

"Get in." "I know your feet have to be tired." She got in the passenger seat. "How are you?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good." "Work hard today?"

"Yeah and my work's not done."

"Why?"

"A mother's work is never done." "Happy birthday to me."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"What did your boyfriend give you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"He didn't even remember."

"What?"

"Yeah." He heard her sniffle. She wiped her eyes.

"Hey." "Are you ok?"

"Mm-hmm." She said trying not to cry harder.

"Come here." John hugged her and she let the tears flow. "Ssh, it's ok." "It's ok Kelsey, don't cry." After a few minutes she calmed down.

"I'm sorry I just get so frustrated and stressed sometimes."

"It's ok." She had her head on his chest. She looked at him.

"You must think I'm a complete basket case."

"No." "I hate seeing you like this."

"You're a good friend." She kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away his head turned and there lips connected. She kissed him back. They wrapped there arms around each other kissing slowly and passionately. Kelsey broke the kiss. "What am I doing?" "I have a family." "I can't do this." "I have to go."

"Kelsey wait." "I know you have a boyfriend but you're obviously not happy." "When I'm not with you I think about you all the time." "I like you, a lot." "I know you like me to."

"I love Zack, John." "I do like you but I can't do this." "I'm sorry." She got out of the car.

Later that night she and Zack were laying in bed.

"Kelsey what's wrong with you?" Zack asked. She was laying on her side facing away from him.

"Zack what is today?"

"The eighteenth." "Uh-oh." "Happy birthday."

"We've been together almost six years." "I can't believe you forgot."

"No wonder you're mad at me." He heard her start to cry. "Don't cry, please." He was stroking side of her arm. "I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry Kelsey." "Look at me."

"No."

"I love you." She turned over and faced him. "I feel terrible." "I'm a jerk." "On Saturday night let's go to dinner." "We'll leave Angela with your mom." "We can go to the restaurant where we had our first date."

"Yeah I have to pay for it."

"No." "No." "I'll pay for it."

"How?"

"I'll figure something out." "Ok?"

"Ok."

"Come here." He held her. He kissed her. "I love you so much Kelsey." "You and Angela are my life."

"I know." "I love you to."


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday came really quick. It was Kelsey's day off. Tonight was the night Kelsey and Zack were supposed to go out. Kelsey woke up. She was surprised when the alarm clock on the table read 10:30 AM. She went downstairs. She went into the kitchen. Zack was standing at the stove. He turned around.

"Hey baby." Zack said.

"Hi." She said very surprised.

"Sit down breakfast is almost ready."

"You made breakfast?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yes."

"Hi mommy." Angela said.

"Hi." "You got up with Angela?" She said looking at Zack.

"Yeah." "I figured you could use the break."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He brought her her food. They kissed. He sat down at the table.

"We still go to park?" Angela said.

"Yes sweetheart." "Remember daddy told you when we've finished breakfast and mommy and daddy get ready to go."

"Ok."

After breakfast Kelsey took a shower and got dressed. She was in the bedroom. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Brittany said.

"Hi."

"What are you and Angela up to today?"

"We're all getting ready to go to the park."

"All of you." "Zack's going?"

"Yeah." "He got with Angela today and let me sleep in." "He made breakfast."

"Wow, he got with up Angela once in two years." She said sarcastically.

"That's a big thing for him."

"Kelsey that shouldn't be a big deal." "You guys should alternate on a daily basis which of you gets up with Angela." "It's not gonna last." "Don't you see?" "He's only doing it because he knows you're mad at him." "I don't know why you can't see he's not the one who cares about you."

"I knew I should've never told you about the kiss."

"You loved it and you know it."

"Like I said, I do like John but I love Zack."

"I don't think you do."

"Yes I do."

"You're bored or you wouldn't have kissed John."

"When I kissed John it was because I was upset." "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I think you're afraid to leave Zack." "Afraid of what it would do to Angela." "You've been with him for so long you don't think you can function without him."

"I love him."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Kelsey and Zack went out to dinner.

"How are you paying for this?" Kelsey said.

"I borrowed the money from my parents."

"Oh."

"I know I have to start doing better." "I've been thinking about opening my own garage."

"We can't afford that."

"We can if I get a loan from the bank."

"I don't know I mean it's a big risk and we have Angela."

"Well it's just something to think about for now." "We need to get more income." "Especially if we ever want another baby."

"You want another baby?"

"Yeah." "I'm sure Angela would love somebody to play with." "I know these last couple years I haven't been the best boyfriend." "I'm gonna change I promise." "Are you still mad at me?"

"No." They kissed.

Two weeks later it was as if that conversation never happened. Everything was back to normal. Zack was his old worthless self. Kelsey and Angela were at the beach. They were building a sandcastle.

"Hey." John said. Kelsey looked up.

"Hi." John sat down next to her in the sand.

"Listen I wanna apologize for a couple weeks ago."

"Me to." "We both got carried away."

"Yeah." "I hope we can still be friends."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Building a sandcastle." Angela got up with a pale and shovel in her hand.

"Wanna help Ohn?" Angela asked

"I would love to."

Later that day the sun was starting to set.

"Well we'd better go." Kelsey said.

"Hold on." "Let me take you guys out for ice cream."

"Wanna go for ice cream?" Kelsey said looking at Angela.

"Yeah." Angela said.

"We can take your car then you can drop me off at mine." John said.

"Ok." Kelsey said.

Kelsey and John each got chocolate cone. They got Angela a milkshake. It was less messy.

"Angela." Kelsey said.

"What mommy?"

"What do you say to John?"

"Thank you Ohn."

"You're welcome." John said.

Angela finished her milkshake. Five minutes later Kelsey looked in the rearview mirror. Angela was asleep.

"Angela really seems to like you." Kelsey said. "She normally doesn't take to strangers."

"She's a great kid."

"That she is." "I wish we'd be able to afford a house someday." "She deserves a place with a backyard." "I know I'm never gonna be able to give that to her."

"You've already given her a great life."

"I like talking to you." "You always make me feel better."

"What are you doing next Saturday?"

"Nothing."

"I'm having a barbecue and some friends over if you wanna come." "Bring Angela and your boyfriend, um, um,…

"Zack."

"Yeah Zack."

"I'll ask him about it." "We'd better head back."

They drove back to the beach.

"I had fun today." John said.

"I did to."

"Talk to Zack about next Saturday."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

It was Thursday. John's barbecue was this Saturday. Kelsey was going to ask Zack if he wanted to go when she got home from work. She and Angela had just walked through the door.

"Hi guys." Zack said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi daddy." Angela said.

"Angela go in your room and watch TV." "I'll call you when your bath water's ready."

"Ok mommy." She went in her room.

Kelsey sat next to Zack on the couch. They kissed.

"How was work?" Zack asked.

"Fine." "Zack do you wanna go to a barbecue on Saturday?"

"If it's at Brittany's house, no." "You know we don't get along."

"No, it's not a Brittany's house."

"Where is it?"

"I've made a new friend."

"Someone at work?"

"You won't believe it when I tell you." "Well you know who John Cena is."

"Yeah." "You have a crush on him." He said jokingly.

"I do not." She said smiling.

"I thought John Cena lived on the other side of the country."

"He has a house in Massachusetts but he lives right here in Tampa."

"Wait, how do you even know him?"

"Remember when I went to Raw a couple months ago?"

"Yeah."

"On the way home me and Brittany stopped at a bar." "John was there and we got to talking." "Then a week later he came into the diner and I was his waitress." "That's when he told me he lives here." "He was at the beach the other day and invited all of us to the barbecue." "So, do you wanna go?"

"Sure let's go."

"Ok."

On Saturday John text the directions to his house to Kelsey. They drove for an hour to what was obviously a part of town for the rich. The types of houses they saw they'd only ever seen before in the movies. They felt out of place. John told them to just come straight into the backyard when they got there. They went into the backyard. John saw them. He went over to them.

"Hi guys." John said.

"Hi Ohn." Angela said.

"Hi Angela." "Hi Kelsey."

"Hi John." Kelsey said.

"You must be Zack." John said looking at Zack.

"Yeah." They shook hands. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks." "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"You guys can help yourselves you anything to eat or drink."

"Mommy I hungry." Angela said.

"Here I'll take you over to the food."

"What do you want baby?" Kelsey asked turning to Zack.

"A burger and a beer." Zack said. "I'm gonna go sit down."

"Ok."

Kelsey, Angela and John went over to the food.

"Angela what do you want?" Kelsey asked.

"Hot dog please."

"How are you gonna carry three plates of food?" John asked.

"I'm gonna get Angela's and Zack's then come back for mine. Kelsey said.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." "If you ever wanna give your mom a break some days I can watch Angela for you." "As long as I have that day off."

"Ok." John's brother Dan went up to them.

"Kelsey this is my brother Dan he's in town for the weekend."

"Hi." Kelsey said.

"Hi Kelsey." Dan said. "I've heard a lot about you."

A little bit later John and Dan were in the kitchen. John could see Kelsey from the window.

"Quit torturing yourself man." Dan said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"John, Kelsey has a boyfriend and a kid with him."

"I know that."

"You need to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Stop spending time with her, inviting her to barbecues, contact with her period."

"Dan we're friends."

"That's bullshit." "You want a hell of a lot more then that with her and you know it." "Ever since I've been here it's been Kelsey this, Kelsey that." "Kelsey, Kelsey, Kelsey."

"I admit I like her."

"I know."

"Her boyfriend if you even wanna call him that, I call him a pathetic excuse for a man." "He treats her like dirt and it's not right." "She deserves so much better." "Her and Angela both."

"You might be right but John she chooses to stay with him." "I don't think there's any changing her mind."

Later that night Kelsey and were at home. They'd just gotten in bed

"I had fun today."

"Mm-hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"He likes you."

"John?"

"Yeah."

"Zack, we're friends."

"Come on Kelsey, are you blind?" "Anyone can tell he doesn't just want you as a friend."

"That's not true." "Even if it were you don't have to worry." "Zack, I love you." "I'd never break up our family." "You don't have to be jealous."

"I just don't wanna lose you baby."

"You'll never lose me." "I promise." They kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

A month had passed. Kelsey was taking Angela to John's. He was going to watch Angela while Kelsey worked today. She knocked on the door. John answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." They went in.

"Hi Ohn." Angela said.

"Hi." "Were gonna have fun today I bought puzzles and all kinds of fun stuff."

Kelsey bent down to Angela's level.

"Angela you be a good girl for John, ok?"

"Ok mommy."

"Give mommy hugs and kisses." Angela hugged Kelsey and kissed her cheek.

"Love you mommy."

"I love you to." She stood back up.

"She takes a nap at noon right?" John asked.

"Yeah." "I'll be here by eight o' clock."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"Don't worry I'll take good care of Angela."

"I know."

"Have a good day."

"I will." "Bye Angela."

"Bye mommy."

Kelsey was at work.

"So your lover's watching Angela today huh?" Brittany said smiling.

"John is not my lover, he is my friend, that's it."

"I know you've thought about it Kelsey."

"Thought about what?" Brittany got close to Kelsey's ear.

"This." "Oh yes, oh John, don't stop, oh yes." She whispered in a moaning voice.

"Cut it out." "I'm in a committed relationship."

"Yeah." "You know as well as I do, if there was no Zack, John would taking your clothes off faster then you could say take me."

"Shut up." She said smiling.

"See?" "You know I'm right."

"Well Brittany, there is a Zack, I love him and tomorrow will be our six year anniversary."

"I wonder if he'll remember that."

"He will."

Zack was walking down the street. He stopped in front of a run down pawnshop and went inside.

"Hey Zack." The man behind the counter said.

"Hey Mikey."

"What can I do for you?"

"Tomorrow's mine and Kelsey's anniversary." "I need a ring man."

"You're popping the question?"

"Yep." "I don't have a lot of money though."

"How much ya got?"

"Fifteen bucks."

"I'll tell you what." "You tune up my car for free and I'll give you the best ring I got for fifteen bucks."

"You got a deal."

John and Angela were sitting in the living room.

"Ohn I have a color book please?"

"I'll get you one." He went to her bag and got a coloring book. He went back over to her and sat it on the floor where she was.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Angel stood up and walked over to the remote. She picked up the remote and took it over to John.

"Here the mote."

"What's this for?" He took it.

"So you watch TV when I color." She sat back down on the floor.

"Is that what your daddy does?" "He watches TV while you color?"

"Yeah."

"Does he ever color with you?"

"Sometimes." "He busy lots."

"Doing what?"

"Watchin' portant shows."

"I'm gonna color with you." John sat on the floor.

"Ok." "Here pick one." She put the coloring book in front of him.

A few hours later Kelsey was on her break. She called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi how's it going?"

"Great." "Angela got up from her nap about a half hour ago."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"Hi mommy." Angela said.

"Hi Angela." "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah." "I like it at Ohn's." "It fun."

"Good."

"We color and do puzzles and count numbers."

"Put John back on the phone."

"Ok."

"I'm back." John said.

"Well it seems like she's having fun." Kelsey said.

"She is." "I am to."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Kelsey got a text message at seven. It read.

Can I give Angela some dinner? She's hungry. – John

Yeah. – Kelsey

Kelsey showed up at eight. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. "Angela fell asleep about ten minutes ago." "Are you hungry?" "I made extra for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It was no trouble." They went into the kitchen. "You like spaghetti right?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead and sit down." "I just need to warm it up for a few minutes and you'll be eating in no time." She sat down. He put a plate on the microwave. Two minutes later he brought the plate over to her. "What would you like to drink?"

"A Coke if you have one."

"I do." He opened the fridge and got the Coke. He sat it next to her then he sat down acrossed from her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." "How was work?"

"Busy." "I made a lot of tips though."

"That's good." Kelsey took a bite of her food.

"This is good."

"Thanks."

"Did you have any problems with Angela?"

"None at all." "We had fun."

"Are you sure you don't want any money for watching her?"

"Yes I'm sure." "I don't mind helping you out."

Kelsey finished eating her food. She went to pick up Angela.

"I'll get her." John whispered.

"Ok."

John picked up Angela. Kelsey got the rest of the things. John buckled Angela into in car seat. John went over to the driver's side.

"Thanks again." Kelsey said.

"No problem."

"See you later."

"Bye."

The next morning Kelsey was in the kitchen. Zack came down.

"Happy anniversary baby." He said.

"I knew you'd remember."

"Of course." "How could I forget the day I asked you to be my girlfriend?" They kissed.

Later that night Kelsey and Zack were sitting up in bed.

"I bought you a present." Zack said. "Close your eyes." She closed her eyes. She heard the nightstand door open and close. "Ok." "Open your eyes." She opened them and was looking down at a ring. "Kelsey, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." "Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Kelsey woke up. She was so happy. Zack came down to the kitchen at his normal time.

"Hi honey." Kelsey said happily.

"Hi." She went over to him and gave him a long kiss.

"The future Mrs. Carter seems happy today."

"Yes I am."

"I am to." "You're off next Friday right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get married then."

"Ok."

"We'll go to the town hall and someone there will marry us."

"I can't believe we're getting married."

"Me either."

"I wonder what Brittany's gonna say."

"Does she have to come?"

"Yes she has to come."

"She hates me."

"Well you don't like her to much either."

"That's because she's a bitch."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry." "She can come I don't care."

"Good."

"All I care about is you being my wife."

"Me to." They kissed.

Kelsey went to work. She went into the back.

"Hi Brittany." Kelsey said happily.

"Someone's in a good mood today."

"Look what Zack gave me for our anniversary." She said holding out her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Brittany said shocked.

"Yeah."

"Can the diamond be any smaller?" "You can barely see it."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about congratulations."

"Here's what I'm gonna say." "Don't do it."

"What?"

"You think by marrying him it's gonna make things better?" "It's not it's gonna make it worse."

"Britt, Zack is finally ready to make a real commitment to me, to our family, can't you see that?" "We're getting married at the town hall next week and I want you to be there."

"Next week?"

"Yeah next Friday."

"Kelsey you can't marry Zack."

"Why?"

"John for one thing."

"John is my friend."

"Kelsey you can deny your feelings for him all you want but I know they're there." "I've only seen you and John together the one time and the way you looked at him, you've never looked at Zack that way."

"Brittany, please, just be happy for me." Brittany sighed.

"Ok." "As a favor to you I'll come to the wedding."

"Thank you."

Kelsey's wedding was tomorrow. Kelsey let John watch her again while she worked. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. "Angela fell asleep again I put her in my bed." "Wanna sit down for a minute?"

"Sure." They sat down on the couch. "I have something to tell you." "It's great news."

"What is it?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Oh." He said sounding disappointed.

"What's a matter?"

"Honestly I don't think you should." "I think you're making a mistake."

"You sound like Brittany." "Isn't anybody happy for me?"

"Kelsey, you deserve better."

"Listen John, I love Zack and I don't care if you support my decision or not." She said getting irritated. "I'm marrying him."

"Don't get mad." "I didn't mean to upset you." "I care about you Kelsey." "I care about Angela to." "You both deserve better then a man who sits on his ass and does nothing all day long." "While you work like a dog just to make ends meet."

"Whatever." She stood up. So did John. She was facing away from him. "If that's how you feel then- He turned her around.

"Kelsey."

"What?" He kissed her. After a few seconds she kissed him back. It was full of passion. She felt her body on the couch as he laid her down and got on top of her. As they continued to kiss she felt him undoing the buttons on her uniform. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She pushed John off of her answered it. "Hello?" "Hi Zack." She went upstairs got Angela and left.

The next morning Kelsey decided what happened between she and John just cold feet. Kelsey and Zack were standing in front of a judge.

"Zack, do you take Kelsey to be your wife?" The judge asked.

"I do." He said.

"Kelsey, do you take Zack to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelsey and Zack had been married for a month. Nothing had changed though. Zack was as worthless a husband as he had been a boyfriend. As for Kelsey and John they never talked about there little make out session. It was as if it never happened. She still allowed John to watch Angela. Kelsey was at work. She was on her break in the back. Brittany came to the back. Kelsey was crying.

"Kelsey what's a matter?" Brittany asked.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you're crying?"

"I'm crying because I hope I'm not." "If I'm pregnant I can't have the baby." "I barely make enough to support me, Zack and Angela." "I can't afford to feed a fourth mouth, plus take care of another baby." "I can't."

"Tell Zack to get a god damn job."

"Even if he tries who knows who's hiring."

"What are your symptoms?"

"I'm late."

"How late?"

"Ten days."

"Anything else?"

"I feel tired all the time but that's nothing new."

"Does Zack know?"

"No I don't want to say anything until I'm sure."

"After work go to the drugstore." "Come to my apartment." "You can take the test." "If it comes out positive I'm going to your house with you and telling your worthless husband to get a job."

"Ok I gotta call my mom and tell her I'm gonna be late picking up Angela."

After work Kelsey went to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test. She was so nervous as she drove to Brittany's. When she got to Brittany's house she went straight to the bathroom to take the test. They were waiting on the results.

"I haven't been this nervous since I took the test that told me I was pregnant with Angela."

"If you are pregnant it's gonna be ok."

"If I'm pregnant, I think I want an abortion."

"Really?"

"I hate myself for even thinking that but I see no other way." "Unless we become homeless."

"I'd never let that happen."

"I know."

"You and Angela could stay here as long as you needed, but not Zack."

"I know." "He'd go to his mom and dad's."

"Of course where he would continue doing nothing."

"You know I was hoping after we got married, he'd take more responsibility." "I guess I was wrong."

"Do you regret marrying him?"

"No."

"It's time to check it."

"Ok." Kelsey went into the bathroom. "Thank god." "It's negative." "My period must be late because of stress or something."

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah." "I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders."

The next day Kelsey and Angela were leaving.

"Bye honey." Kelsey said looking at Zack.

"Bye." They kissed.

"Bye daddy." Angela said.

"Bye Angela."

An hour later there was a knock at the door. Zack answered it. It was a woman a twenty-one year old blonde. She was Kelsey's nurse at the hospital when she had Angela. She and Zack had been sleeping together since a week after Angela was born.

"Hey." Zack said.

"Hi." She went in. They kissed.

"I missed you." "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah." "I would have to if you'd leave Kelsey."

"I told you I can't do that Sierra."

"Yeah especially since you married her."

"Come on baby, you know I love you." He kissed her. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom."

"Ok."


	11. Chapter 11

A month had passed. Kelsey was taking Angela to John's so he could watch her during Kelsey's shift. She knocked on the door. John answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They went in.

"Hi Ohn I miss you." Angela said.

"I missed you to." John said.

"Ok, mommy has to go." Kelsey said.

"Ok mommy." Angela said. Angela hugged Kelsey and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you mommy."

"I love you to."

"Have a good day Kelsey." John said.

"I will." "I'll be back by seven."

"Alright."

As the day became night was storming really hard with lightening and thunder. The diner was still packed. The power went out. It'd been out of about a half hour. No one good place an order or make a sale since everything was done electronically. The manager told everyone to go home. Kelsey and Brittany were getting there things together in the back.

"Tell Angela I said hi." Brittany said.

"I will." "I'm not picking her up yet."

"Where are you going?"

"Just home to spend time with Zack." "It hasn't been just the two of us in a long time."

"Have a nice night off."

"You to."

When Kelsey pulled in the driveway she was confused. She pulled next to car she'd never seen before. She went into the house.

"Zack." "I'm home." She said. "Zack." She went back to the bedroom. She opened the door. She saw Zack and a woman she'd never seen before laying in bed asleep. Her jaw dropped. "Zack!" She yelled. That woke them both up.

"Kelsey." Zack said shocked.

"What the hell is this?!"

"You're early."

"Is that all you have to say?!" Kelsey looked at Sierra. "You get out now." Sierra got up and dressed and left. Zack got up and put on his boxers. "How could you do this?!"

"I'm sorry."

"You bastard." "We've only been married two months and this is what you do?!

"Sierra doesn't mean anything to me."

"Sierra?" "That's the little bitch's name?"

"Kelsey calm down."

"I will not calm down." "I defend you to people all the time." "They say you're a loser, no good, a deadbeat dad." "I always say no." "I always say Zack loves us."

"I do."

"You have it pretty good don't you Zack?" "You do whatever the hell you want while I kill myself every day to support us." "You son a bitch!" She smacked him in the face as hard as she could. He looked at her holding his cheek.

"You bitch!" He backhanded her as hard as he could. She fell to the ground. She looked up at him shocked. He never hit her before.

"What?" "You hit me first."

Kelsey got up and left. As she was driving she could already see in a bruise starting to form on her cheek in the rearview mirror. She went to John's and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." "You're early." He said. "Oh my god, Kelsey, what happened?" He said noticing the bruise on her face.

"Nothing I'm fine." She went inside.

"Hi mommy." Angela said.

"Hi."

"Mommy gots a booboo."

"I'm ok."

"Angela stay in here and watch TV." John said. "I'm gonna talk to your mommy in the kitchen."

Kelsey and John went into the kitchen and sat down.

"Did Zack do that to you?" John asked.

"Yeah." "The power went out at work because of the storm." "They sent us home early." "I wanted to go home before I came here to spend some time with Zack." "I went into the bedroom." "He was there with another woman." "The woman left." "We started to argue." "I smacked him and he backhanded me." "I fell." She started to cry. "I still can't believe he did it." "He's never hit me." "I guess I deserved it though."

"No you didn't Kelsey."

"I hit him first."

"That doesn't matter." "A man should never put his hands on a woman."

"I'm gonna take Angela and go to a motel."

"No." "You're gonna stay here." "I insist."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "Tomorrow I think you should go to the police."

"No."

"Kelsey he hit you." "You can't let him get away with it."

"I can't." "I'm to ashamed."

A few hours later Kelsey was in the upstairs hall. Angela was already asleep. Kelsey was going into the guestroom. She saw John in the hall and stopped.

"John I just wanted to thank you again, for letting us stay here tonight." She said.

"You're welcome." She hugged him. "I'd never let anything happened to you or Angela."

"I know." "I'm glad I have such a caring friend." "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went in the guestroom. John was to his room.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Kelsey and Angela woke up. Surprisingly to Kelsey they both slept in. It was 9:00 AM. They went downstairs to the kitchen. John was cooking. He turned around.

"Hey you two." He said. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"You didn't have to make us breakfast." Kelsey said.

"It's no trouble." "Sit." Kelsey sat down with Angela in her lap.

"Mommy I have milk please?" Angela said.

"Sure." Kelsey said.

"I'll get it." John said.

They finished breakfast and went into the living room. Angela was sitting on the floor watching cartoons. Kelsey and John were on the couch.

"I'm dreading what I have to do." Kelsey said.

"What?"

"I gotta go home."

"No." "It's to dangerous."

"I have to go home sometime John."

"You're not going back to him are you?"

"No." "It's over but I still need to get our things."

"I'll buy you and Angela new clothes."

"I can't let you do that."

"Let me do you this favor."

"Ok."

"The apartment is that your place or his."

"Well since we're married it's both of ours."

"I have an idea." "What are you doing for the next week?"

"Same old stuff." "Working and paying the bills."

"Can you get some time off?"

"Probably." "Why?"

"Come on the road with me for a week."

"What about Angela?"

"I want her to come to."

"What about airfare, hotels, food?"

"Taken care of."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"It'll be fun." "We're in Nevada all week."

"I have to go to the diner and talk to my manager."

"Alright while you're going that I can watch Angela." John got into his wallet and pulled out a wad of bills. "Here go buy some clothes for you and Angela and toys for Angela to."

"John this is to much."

"No it isn't."

Kelsey drove to the diner and talked to her manager. Her manager gave her the time off. As she turned to leave she saw Brittany.

"Hey I've been calling you all morning and getting voicemail."

"Oh I turned my phone off last night and I guess I forgot to turn it back on."

"Oh god." Brittany said noticing the bruise on Kelsey's face. "Come here." They went to the back. "What happened?"

"Zack hit me."

"That son of a bitch."

"I caught him with another woman last night." "We were arguing I slapped him and he hit me back." "When I went to go pick Angela, John saw the bruise and insisted I stay the night."

"You're not going back to Zack are you?"

"No it's over."

"Good."

"I'm taking a week off."

"That's a good idea."

"John invited me and Angela to go on the road with him." "I think the time away is just what I need to clear my head."

"Well if need anything just call."

"I will."

"I gotta get back to work."

"Ok."

When Kelsey got out to her car she's turned on her cell phone. She had twenty missed calls and voicemails from Zack. She deleted them all without listening to a single one.

When she got back they started packing for Nevada. After there plane landed in Nevada they checked into the hotel. Kelsey put Angela down for a nap. When she woke up it was time to go to the arena. They were in catering.

"What do you want Angela?" Kelsey asked. "Want a sandwich?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Look mommy it AJ." AJ bent down to Angela's level.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Angela Carter."

"Well it's very nice to meet you." AJ stood back up and looked at Kelsey. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you." Kelsey said. "I'm Kelsey."

"What happened to your face?"

"I fell."

"Are you visiting your boyfriend or something?"

"No." "He's just a friend he invited me and Angela for the week."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"Oh." "Cool." "Well I have to go but it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to."

Kelsey and Angela went to John's locker room.

"Kelsey do you wanna have dinner tonight?" John asked.

"What about Angela?"

"Stephanie Mcmahon's nanny said she'd watch her for the night."

"Ok."

After the show they went to a restaurant. Kelsey went to get out of the car.

"Hang on." John said. He got out and opened her door for her.

"Thank you."

They were sitting at a table.

"Kelsey, I'm curious." John said. "You said you wanted to go to college." "What were you gonna major in?"

"Design." "I've always wanted to be a designer but that time has come and gone." "It's ok though." "All I care about now is giving Angela a great life."

"Well in my opinion, you are."

After they left the restaurant John walked Kelsey back to her room.

"I had fun tonight." Kelsey said.

"Good." "Me to." "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." She said smiling. He kissed her. She kissed him back. As they were kissing Kelsey was debating on what to do next. She wanted to invite him in her room but another part of her knew it wasn't the right time. She broke the kiss. "I should go in."

"Ok." "Breakfast tomorrow?" "You, me and Angela?"

"Sure." "Goodnight." He kissed her.

"Goodnight."

She went inside. As she was changing for bed she was thinking.

_"Ok." She thought. "What we just went on was not a date." "Was it?" "If not what were those kisses tonight?" "I love it when John kisses me." "He gives me butterflies in my stomach." "Sometimes I feel like a teenager again." "I came very close to asking him to spend the night tonight." "I bet it would've been great." "Even though I'm not going back to Zack we're still married and it still would've been wrong." "Legally I'll be married to Zack for a long time since I can't afford a lawyer."_

Kelsey got in bed and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelsey and Angela had been on the road with John for six days. Today was there last stop in Las Vegas. They were all having fun. John had taken Kelsey out and a few more times and there were some nights that Kelsey, John and Angela would stay in Kelsey's room and watch movies. Zack kept calling Kelsey but she'd never pick up the phone. Kelsey and Angela in there hotel room. Angela climbed up on the couch next to Kelsey.

"Mommy." Angela said.

"What?"

"Where daddy at?"

"He's at home."

"Me miss him."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Yeah Ohn fun to play with." "I call daddy?" Kelsey sighed.

"Want mommy to call daddy for you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Zack said.

"Angela wants to talk to you."

Kelsey waited as they talked for a few minutes.

"Mommy, daddy wants you." Angela said.

"Yes." Kelsey said putting the phone to her ear.

"Hi."

"What do you want Zack?"

"I wanna see Angela."

"I'll bring her to see you when I get back."

"Back?" "Back from where?"

"None of your damn business."

"I wanna see you to." "We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"I know you're mad and I don't blame you."

"That girl's not even the worse part." "It's what else you did."

"I'm sorry I hit you." "I didn't mean it." "You know that's not me." 'I've never done anything like that before."

"After the way my dad treated my mom." "I swore I'd ever be with a man like that."

"I'm not like that." "It was a mistake."

"I think our marriage was the mistake." "I want a divorce."

"What?" "No." "Kelsey please, I love you."

"Bye Zack." She hung up.

There was a knock on the door. Kelsey got up and answered it.

"Hi John."

"Hi." "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later." John went inside.

"Hi Ohn." Angela said.

"Hi." John said. "Ready to go the park?"

"Yeah."

Kelsey and John were sitting on a park bench watching Angela play in the sandbox.

"Did you talk to Zack?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"I figured that's what was wrong."

"Angela said she missed him and wanted to talk to him." "So I called him." "They talked for a few minutes then he wanted to talk to me." "He said he wants to talk." "I told him I wanted a divorce."

"Can you afford a lawyer?"

"No."

"You can use my divorce lawyer." "I still have his card."

"Thanks but I'm sure he's way out of my price range."

"I'll take care of it."

"You already do so much for me."

"I know you don't wanna stay married to any longer then you have to."

"No I don't." "Ok you can give me his card."

"Ohn, mommy come play with me." Angela said.

Later that night after the show John had to do that night had come and gone, he was sitting on the couch in Kelsey's room with Kelsey and Angela watching a movie. It was ten o' clock. The movie had just ended.

"Ok Angela." Kelsey said. "It's time for bed."

"I not sleepy."

"I don't care." "It's way past your bedtime."

"Ohn, mommy not fair."

"You have to go to sleep." John said.

"Why?"

"It's time everyone's going to sleep."

"Ok." "You put me night night?"

"You want me to put you to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Alright if you're mommy doesn't care."

"I don't care." Kelsey said.

"Ok let's go."

A few minutes later John came back out. He sat down next to Kelsey.

"She's never let anyone but me or Zack put her to bed before." Kelsey said.

"I'm happy to help." "Oh here." He reached into his jeans and took out his wallet. He took out his divorce lawyer's card and handed it to her.

"Thanks." "Only two months and I'm already getting divorced." "Feels like a celebrity marriage."

"Not all celebrity marriages end that quick." "I was married for almost three years.

"Yeah but I bet you didn't have everyone you know telling you not to do it and because you're an idiot you went ahead and did it anyway."

"You're not an idiot."

"I didn't decide I wanted the divorce because he cheated on me." "My dad used to beat the shit out of my mom." "Sometimes right in front of me." "We left when I was five." "I promised myself I'd never go through that."

"I'm sorry."

"I'd rather be single for the rest of my life then put up with that."

"You're way to beautiful to be single for the rest of your life."

"Well I don't know many guys that would want a woman with a two year old."

"I can think of someone who does." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It quickly became more passionate. Not breaking from each others lips they went into the bedroom. John sat on the bed. She sat on his lap straddling him. She took off his shirt. He took off hers. "I've wanted this since the night we met." He mumbled against her lips. "So have I." They laid back on the bed. Kelsey felt John take off her bra. He rolled her on her back. He groaned into her mouth as her hands slowly made her way down his body. She undid his jeans. She moaned as he slowly kissed his way down her body taking off her jeans in the process. They kissed again as he came back up to her mouth. A few seconds later she felt him slip inside her. She moaned. She moaned even more when he started to move. "Oh John." She moaned. "Kelsey." He groaned against her lips. A few minutes later he started moving faster. "Ohh, ohh, ohhh, John." She moaned giving in. "God, Kelsey." He groaned giving in.

Afterward she fell asleep on his chest. He was almost asleep his eyes were closed.

"I love you Kelsey." He whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

John woke up the next morning. He looked at Kelsey who was still asleep. She looked so peaceful. John was hoping Kelsey would agree to be his girlfriend. He didn't want Kelsey and Angela to leave today. He stroked her face with his hand. That woke her up. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said smiling back. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok." They kissed.

"I never get tired of doing that."

"Me either."

"I'm glad last night happened."

"So am I." "It was great."

"Yeah it was."

"I've decided I'm gonna let Zack have the apartment."

"Where are you gonna live?"

"I'm gonna move in with Brittany for awhile until I can afford a place.

"Why don't you just make Zack move out of the apartment?"

"He'll fight me on it." "I just want to move on as much as I can." "A new beginning, a new start." "Maybe some happiness for a change."

"You'll get that."

"Now that I'm done with Zack I know I will."

"I wanna tell you something Kelsey."

"Ok."

"Kelsey I-

"Mommy." Angela said.

"You better get Angela."

John got up and dressed and left.

Two hours later Kelsey was packing for the airport. There was a knock on the door. She answered it. A man was standing there with flowers.

"Kelsey Carter." He asked.

"Yes."

"Here you are."

"Thank you." She took the flowers. She opened the card inside. It read.

To new beginnings. – John

An hour later John was dropping Kelsey and Angela off at the airport.

"Do you have to work next Friday?" John asked.

"No."

"I'm off to." "Dinner?"

"Ok."

"I'll cook."

"Alright."

"Call me and let me know what the lawyer says."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye Ohn." Angela said.

"Bye Angela."

Kelsey had been back for a few days. She'd moved in with Brittany. She had an appointment with John's lawyer the day after tomorrow. She'd just put Angela to bed. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Zack said.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if we could meet for dinner?"

"Forget it."

"I just want to work out some sort of schedule for times with Angela."

"Fine." "Tomorrow night."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next evening Kelsey went to the restaurant they agreed to meet at. He was waiting for her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Here." She took her wedding ring and put it on the table.

"You look wonderful."

"I'm filing divorce papers tomorrow."

"Kelsey please don't do this."

"I didn't." "You did." "You hit me." "Not to mention you cheated on me."

"I know." "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." "I swear to you I will never cheat on you or hit you ever again."

"You except me to just believe you."

"Let me prove it to you." "I know I have to start helping more." "That's why I got a job."

"You did?"

"Yeah look." He took a pay stub out of his pocket. It was from a local garage dated last week. "I started last week." "I promise Kelsey if you come back things will be different." "I'll do anything you want me to do." "You and Angela being away from me." "It uh…He had tears in his eyes. "It made me realize how much you and Angela mean to me." He started to cry. Kelsey had never seen him cry before. "I don't deserve it, I know I was horrible to you." "Please just give me one more chance." "I'll be a better husband." "I'll be a better father." "I love you." She held his hand.

The next Friday she went to John's. She knocked on the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"I can't stay."

"What do you mean?" "I thought we were having dinner."

"I didn't wanna tell you this over the phone."

Tell me what?"

"I went back to Zack."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking but he's changed." "We talked." "He has a job now." "He helps a lot more with Angela, he's watching her right now."

"Have you forgotten that he hit you?"

"He promised he never do that again."

"They always promise that you should know that." "Once a man hits you he will not stop no matter what he says."

"I believe him."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" "You don't deserve this."

"Zack loves me."

"No he doesn't he doesn't have the slightest idea of what real love is." "I love you, not him."

"What?"

"I love you, I'm crazy about you." "We belong together can't you see that?"

"John please don't do this now."

"You don't need Zack, Kelsey you have me." "I love you." "I really love you and Angela to." "You can't tell me you feel nothing for me." "Especially after our night together."

"I do have feelings for you but I'm married." John kissed her. She kissed him back.

"You love me to, I know it."

"I have to go." She left.


	15. Chapter 15

A month had passed. Kelsey felt bad about what she did to John. It hurt when he told her he loved her. She knew he meant it. She didn't take Angela over to his place to watch her anymore. She thought it was best if they had no further contact with each other. Kelsey and Zack were doing great. So far Zack was doing everything he promised. He was going to work and helping with Angela. Everything would have been perfect except Kelsey had been throwing up for the last week. She suspected she was pregnant. She'd just got done throwing up. It was her day off. She dropped Angela off with her mom and went over to Brittany's. She knocked on the door. Brittany answered it.

"Hey." Brittany said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. "What's a matter?"

"I think I'm in a lot of trouble." She sat down on the couch.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Did you miss your period again?"

"Yeah but I've been throwing up all week."

"I thought things were going good with you and Zack."

"They are." "Remember when I went on the road with John?"

"Yeah."

"Well the last night there, we had sex."

"What?" "You had sex with him and you didn't tell me?"

"It shouldn't have happened."

"Why?"

"I'm married."

"Did you like it?"

"I had sex with John Cena." "What do you think?" "Do you see my problem?"

"No." "Wait." "Oh my god the baby might be John's?"

"Yeah." "If I'm pregnant."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No." "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." "That's why I'm not coming in until noon tomorrow."

"Does Zack know?"

"No." "Brittany, John told me he loved me."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course not." "I'm married."

The next day Kelsey went to the doctor. She was pregnant. The doctor just got done examining her.

"You are four weeks pregnant." The doctor said.

"Oh no."

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure who the father is." "It could be my husband's or my friend's."

"Do you plan on keeping the baby?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "In your fifth month of pregnancy we can take your blood and blood from one of the potential fathers." "We can try to match it to the baby."

"Ok."

"I'm giving you pre-natal vitamins."

When Kelsey got out to the car she text John.

_Are you on the road? – Kelsey_

_No I'm home. – John_

_Can I come over after work? We need to talk. – Kelsey_

_Sure. – John_

_"I'll be there by 9. – Kelsey_

After work Kelsey went to John's. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"We should sit down."

"Alright." They sat down.

"John, I'm pregnant." 'The baby might be yours." John smiled.

"I'm happy."

"You are?"

"Yeah." "The baby's mine I know it."

"In my fifth month of pregnancy they can do a blood test or compare DNA."

"Ok." "Just tell me what did I need to be there."

"Ok."

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yeah." "I'm four weeks pregnant."

"Does Zack know?"

"I'm telling him when I go home."

"Let me come with you."

"For what?"

"Incase he loses it."

"He'll probably get angry but he won't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"We'll be fine." "I'll tell you what." "I'll text you and I tell him to show you I'm ok."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go."

John walked her to the door. They hugged.

"Bye." John said.

"Bye."


	16. Chapter 16

Kelsey picked up Angela from her mom's and was driving home. She was nervous about telling Zack she cheated on him. She and Angela walked through the door.

"Hi guys." Zack said.

"Hi daddy." Angela said.

"Hi Angela." "I ran your bath water." "I'm gonna give you a bath so mommy can relax."

"Thanks baby." Kelsey said.

"No problem." They kissed.

Zack gave Angela a bath and put her to bed. Kelsey was sitting on the couch.

"She's out like a light." Zack said coming into the living room.

"Zack sit down we need to talk."

"Ok." He sat down next to her.

"Zack, I'm pregnant."

"That's great."

"There's more." "The week we were apart I slept with someone." "The baby might be his."

"Whose?" He said.

"John Cena's."

"You fucking whore!" He smacked her.

"You promised you wouldn't hit me again."

"When you married me you promised to keep your legs closed to other guys." "If you're gonna act like a whore I'm gonna treat you like one." He lunged at her getting on top of her.

"Stop it!"

"Shut up!" "You wanna be a whore!" She tried to hit him. He pinned her arms above her head.

"Get off me!" She kneed him in the nuts. She got up and went to run. He grabbed her leg she tripped hitting her head hard on the corner of there glass coffee table. Blood poured down the left side of her head. She landed on her stomach.

"See that's what whores get." Kelsey got up on her hands and knees. Zack had steel-toed boots on. He kicked Kelsey in the face as hard as he could instantly breaking her nose. Blood poured out of her nose. She rolled on her on her back. Her bloody hands went over her stomach.

"Zack please, the baby." She said weakly.

"Maybe you should ask John Cena to help you." He got on top on her. "Nobody cheats on me!" He got on top of her.

"I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be." He put his hands around Kelsey's neck and began to squeeze. As she looked at him his eyes were black. He looked crazy. She couldn't breathe. She blacked out.

When she woke up was staring at a ceiling but it wasn't hers. She realized she was in the hospital. Her eyes were black from her broken nose. She looked over and saw John.

"Hey." He said.

"Angela, where's Angela?" She said weakly. She couldn't talk very loud from Zack choking her.

"It's ok she's with your mom." "Your neighbors called the police." "He left before they got there." "Don't worry they're looking for him." "You have a concussion and a broken nose but you're gonna be ok."

"Did he rape me?"

"No."

"The baby?" "Did he kill it?"

"No the baby's ok."

"Thank god." "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have listened to you." "You were right about everything." "I love you."

"I love you to." "I promise no one will hurt you ever again." He kissed her on the forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Two days had passed. Zack still hadn't been caught. Kelsey was being released from the hospital today. She was just waiting for the paperwork to get processed. She and John were sitting in her hospital room.

"I bet you can't wait to get out of here." John said.

"Yeah." John noticed a worried look on her face.

"What?"

"I don't wanna go home." "I'm afraid." "I think I'm gonna go to a motel."

"Come home with me."

"I suppose I could until they catch Zack." "I'd feel a lot safer."

"I have to go back on the road tomorrow."

"I know."

"I'll call you every night."

"You better." She said smiling.

"You weren't so bossy before you became my girlfriend." He said smiling back.

"Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"

"Nope you're not getting rid of me that easy."

"Good." They kissed. "This is gonna be difficult to explain to Angela." "The good thing is she really likes you." "I think she'll have trouble adjusting to the idea that we don't live with Zack anymore."

"Yeah but it's for the better."

"Well I understand why and you understand why but she won't."

"It'll work itself out."

"I hope so."

"Try not to worry to much."

"I'll try."

"Stress is not good for you or the baby."

"I know." "I hope it's yours." "I don't wanna be pregnant by him after what he did to me."

"I hope it's mine to."

"What's taking the paperwork so long?"

"Want me to go check?"

"Yeah."

A few hours later Kelsey and Angela were at John's house. John was in the kitchen making dinner. Kelsey and Angela were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Angela mommy needs to talk to you." Kelsey said.

"I in trouble."

"No." "This is about mommy and daddy." "Mommy and daddy aren't going to be living together anymore."

"Why not?"

"Mommy and daddy had a fight and we decided not to be together anymore." "We're gonna stay at John's for awhile."

"New home?"

"No this isn't our new home." "We're gonna go back to the apartment."

"When?"

"I'm not sure but we will." "Angela, John is mommy's boyfriend now."

"You love Ohn?"

"Yes."

"You love daddy?"

"Not anymore." "That doesn't mean I don't love you." "Ok?"

"Ok."

Later that night Kelsey just got out of the shower. She looked at her ring hand where she still wore her wedding ring. She took it off and looked at it for a few seconds. Then she dropped it in the toilet and flushed it. She got dressed and went into John's bedroom.

"Come here Kelsey I wanna show you something." John said. John removed a picture from his wall. There was a safe with digital numbers on it. John put in the combination and opened it. "You're not gonna need it but my gun is in here and the bullets." "The combination is my birthday."

"Ok."

They got in bed.

"This is nice." John said.

"Yeah."

"I know you're scared baby but you don't have to be with me." "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." "John are you sure you're ready to be a father?" "I mean if it's yours." "I know the pregnancy was a surprise to both of us."

"It was a surprise but I want this." "I want you and Angela and the baby." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

The next morning John had left for the road. Kelsey and Angela were sitting around the house. There was a knock on the door. She answered it. A man was standing there holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Kelsey Carter?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"Here you go." She took them. A note was inside.

_Dear Kelsey,_

_I figured this is where would go. You're not getting away from me. I love you. You and Angela belong to me and you will come home to me. Or I'll finish what I started. Your choice._

_Love,_

_Zack_

Kelsey started to cry. She knew she couldn't call John because he was still on the plane. She called the police.


	18. Chapter 18

Four months had passed. When Kelsey had called the cops they said there was nothing they could do. They still continued to look for Zack. At least once a week Kelsey would get some type of depraved letter or note from Zack. She turned them all over to the police. Kelsey was granted a divorce by a judge. In order to make sure Kelsey and Angela were safe at all times John hired a bodyguard for them. His name was Rex. He went with Kelsey and Angela everywhere when John was on the road. Kelsey was in her fifth month of pregnancy. She was showing pretty good. Tomorrow she and John were finding out the sex of the baby and if John was the father. Kelsey prayed he was. Kelsey was painting the nursery. She heard the front door open downstairs.

"Honey I'm home." John said from downstairs.

"I'm in the nursery baby." John came upstairs and in the room. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"And I missed you." He said kneeling down by her stomach. "Did you miss daddy?" "Huh?" "Did you?" He kissed her stomach and stood up. "Where's Angela?"

"My came and took her so I can rest."

"And here you are painting the nursery."

"It has to get done John."

"The baby's not gonna be here for four more months."

"They'll go by like that."

"You still need to rest."

"I will."

"I still wish you'd take time off from the diner."

"I will after the baby's born."

"Being on your feet for that many hours and being pregnant can't be good for you."

"Stop worrying so much."

"I can't help it." "I just wanna make sure you and the baby are ok."

"We're fine." She kissed him.

"Ok." "Why don't you go take a bath and I'll start dinner."

"Ok."

John was downstairs making dinner. There was a knock at the door. John answered it. It was Angela and Kelsey's mom.

"Hi." John said. "Come on in." They went in.

"Hi Ohn." Angela said.

"Hi." "Did you have fun with your grandma?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Miss Morris." John said

"Hi John." "Well I have to go."

"Actually could you spare a minute?" "I would like to talk to you about something."

"Ok."

Kelsey came down ten minutes later. Her mom was gone.

"Mommy." Angela said going over to her.

"Hi Angela."

"It's dinnertime." John said coming into the living room

The next morning John went out to check the mail. There was another note from Zack. It was for John this time. It read.

_You think you can protect her John? Kelsey is mine. Either in life or death. – Zack_

John hid the note. He intended on taking it to the police after the doctor. He took out his cell phone and dialed Rex's number.

"Rex here." Rex said answering the phone.

"Rex it's John."

"We on today sir?"

"Yeah." "Kelsey's shift starts at noon." "You know what to do."

"Yes sir." They hung up.

Kelsey and John were at the doctor. They'd taken John's blood. The doctor had her hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations it's a boy." The doctor said.

"This is great." Kelsey said. The doctor unhooked her. She sat up.

"Oh by the way Mr. Cena, you are the father."

"I knew it." John said happily.

Kelsey and John were walking through the parking lot. They took separate cars since Kelsey had to work.

"A boy." Kelsey said. "Our boy."

"I know." "Are you sure you wanna work today?" "You can rest, I'll take care of Angela."

"I'll be fine." They stopped at Kelsey's car. They kissed.

"Have a good day."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Kelsey was working.

"John must be worried about you again." Brittany said. "Isn't that Rex's car?" She said pointing to the parking lot.

"Yep."

It was 9:30 PM when Kelsey walked through the door. She went into the living room. Angela was laying on John. They were both asleep. It was the cutest thing Kelsey had ever seen. She thought John was a way better father to Angela then Zack had ever been. As far as Kelsey was concerned John was Angela's father now. She got a blanket and cover them up.


	19. Chapter 19

Three months had passed. Kelsey was due next month. Other then the threatening things Zack would send Kelsey was happy. Tomorrow was Angela's third birthday. The day after that was Valentine's Day. It was nighttime. It was storming out. Angela came running into John's bedroom on his side of the bed.

"Ohn." "Ohn." "Wake up." She said.

"What is it?" He said opening his eyes.

"The storm scary." "I with you and mommy?"

"Sure." She got in the bed. A thunderbolt hit. She hugged John tight.

"Ohn it's scary."

"It's ok." "John's here." "I won't let anything happened to you." "Go to sleep and you won't hear a thing."

"I scared."

"I know." "Think about your party tomorrow." "It's gonna be fun." "The sooner you go to sleep the sooner it'll come."

"Ok."

"Close your eyes." She did

"Night night Ohn."

"Night night."

"Me love you."

"I love you to." John smiled. That was the first time Angela said that to him.

The next morning Kelsey went out to check the mail. Zack sent Angela a birthday card. It read.

_Happy third birthday Angela. I'll see you soon. – Love daddy_

Kelsey went back inside.

"We get anything good today?" John asked.

"Zack sent Angela a birthday card."

"I'll take it to the police station after the party." "Jesus you'd figure those bozo's would learn how to do there jobs."

"I know."

Later that day they all finished there ice cream and cake.

"Ok Angela time to go in the backyard." John said.

"Why?" Angela said.

"I have a surprise for you." "You gotta close your eyes."

"Ok."

Kelsey, Angela and John went in the backyard.

"Ok Angela open your eyes." John said.

"A swing set." Angela said excitedly.

"That's not all look at your mommy." She looked at Kelsey. Kelsey was holding a golden retriever puppy.

"Puppy!"

"Here you can hold her but you have to be careful." Kelsey said.

"Ok." She took her.

"What are you gonna name her Angela." John asked.

"Pooka."

"Pooka?" "Why Pooka?"

"It Stasia's dog name is in the movie."

What?"

"The animated film "Anastasia" Kelsey said. "In it Anastasia has a puppy named Pooka."

"Oh."

The next evening Kelsey and John left Angela with Brittany and went to a Bed And Breakfast. They were sitting on the couch.

"Here." John said handing a rectangular shaped box. She opened it.

"A key?"

"I know you live with me but our living arrangement isn't permeate." "I wanna make it permeate."

"Ok."

"Good." "I have one more thing to forgive you." "Look what I have in my hand." She looked down and saw a ring. He got down on one knee. "I know we've only been together seven months but I've been in love with you from the moment we met." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed "I love you."

"I love you to."


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks had passed. Kelsey still couldn't believe John asked her to marry him. They agreed that they weren't discussing any wedding plans until after the baby was born. They time was getting closer. Kelsey only had two more weeks to go. She still refused to take any breaks from the diner until after the baby was born. Kelsey had just put Angela to bed. John was on the road. He was coming home tomorrow. Kelsey was sitting on the couch. The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here."

"Angela asleep?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"Uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry."

"I want the baby to come out."

"I know I do to." "Two more weeks."

"I know but it seems like it'll take forever to get here."

"It won't." "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be home when you get off."

"Ok."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "So do the baby and Angela."

"I can't wait to be home with you guys."

"We can't wait either." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next night Kelsey was at work. She had an hour left in her shift.

"Let me see that rock again." Brittany said. Kelsey held out her ring hand. "You're so lucky."

"The ring means nothing compared to the man that gave it to me."

"I'm glad to see you so happy."

"It's nice to be this happy." "Truly happy."

"Did you ever in a million years think you'd me marrying John Cena?"

"No." "Or having his baby for that matter." "Oh god."

"What?"

"My water broke."

"We gotta go to the hospital."

"I have to call John."

"I'll call him on the way." They were on the way out the door.

"We have to tell Penny we're leaving."

"I'll tell her." "You go to the car."

"Ok."

John got the hospital shortly after Kelsey did. A half hour later Kelsey was delivering.

"You're doing good Kelsey." John said.

"One more push." The doctor said. She pushed. A few seconds later she heard crying.

She woke up a few hours later. John was sitting next to the bed holding the baby.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Wanna hold the baby?"

"Yeah." He handed him to her. "He has your eyes." "I wanna name him Spencer."

"I like it."

"He's beautiful isn't he?"

"Yeah he is."

**I have a few ideas for my next story. First I thought I could change things a bit and do a story involving vampires. I don't mean the "Twlight" type of vampires, I mean I'm gonna kill type of vampires. Involving people from WWE of course. My second idea is to base a story off the movie The Crow. If you haven't seen it it's about a man and girlfriend they get murdered and a year later a crow brings the man back to avenge his and his girlfriends death, again using people from WWE as characters. Let me know your thoughts.**


	21. Chapter 21

Three years had passed. Kelsey and John had gotten married three months after Spencer was born. Shortly after they got married they decided to move to get away from Zack's threats. They moved to Miami. After that all the letters from Zack stopped. Kelsey started her own design business. She worked from home. Angela was six years old and in the first grade. Spencer was three. Kelsey was sitting at her computer finishing up some work. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Kelsey said.

"Hi." Brittany said.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Just finishing up some work." "Wait for Angela to get home." "John's coming home later."

"I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow."

"We can't wait to see you either." "It's been so long."

"To long."

"What time are you leaving?"

"Around nine." "I should be there about one."

"Ok." "Angela can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see her either."

"I gotta go I have to get dinner started."

"Ok." "See you tomorrow."

"Alright." "Bye."

"Bye."

Four hours later John walked through the door.

"I'm home." John said. Pooka came over to him. "Hi Pooka." He petted her head. John went into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy." Spencer said from his hi-chair.

"Hey buddy." "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

Angela came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Daddy." She said.

"Hi." John said. They hugged.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you to."

"Hi honey." Kelsey said turning to face him.

"Hi." He went over to her. They kissed.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Ok." He looked at Angela. "Let's help mommy set the table." "I'll get the plates and you get the forks and spoons."

"Ok." Angela said.

After dinner Kelsey was upstairs giving Spencer a bath. John and Angela were downstairs. John was helping her with her subtraction flashes.

"Daddy this is to hard." Angela said.

"You can do it Angela." "Come on." "What's five minus two?"

"I don't know."

"Ok." "Let's do it like this." "If daddy's in the Royal Rumble and there's five guys in ring and I throw two over the top rope how many are left?"

"Three?"

"That's right."

"It is?"

"Yeah." "See?" "I told you you could do it."

After a few hours Kelsey went into the bedroom. John was sitting in bed watching TV. She got in bed next to him.

"What a day." She said.

"Have a bad day baby?"

"No just long."

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked smirking at her.

"I'm I in trouble?" She said smiling.

"Big trouble." They kissed and laid down. After a few minutes he broke the kiss and looked down at her. "I love you so much."

"I love you to."

Back in Tampa, Brittany had fallen asleep on her couch. She went upstairs to go to bed. As she was getting closer to her bedroom door she was confused. Her bedroom light was on and she knew she hadn't left it on. When she opened the door Zack was sitting on the bed with a gun in his hand. A silencer was on it.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"I know you're going to see Kelsey tomorrow."

"No I'm not."

"Don't lie."

"I'm calling the cops." She went to walk over to the phone of the end table. Zack stood up and pointed the gun at her. "You won't do it."

"Oh, no?" He shot her in the stomach. She fell to the ground. "That felt good." He knelt down by her. "You always were such a bitch Brittany."

"You'll never get away with this."

"I already have." He put the gun to her forehead and pulled the trigger. That killed her. He searched the house until he found her address put with Kelsey's and John's address in it.

**The next chapter is the last one. I'm going to do The Crow idea for my next story.**


	22. Chapter 22

Kelsey woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes and looked at John. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was. She kissed him. A few seconds later he kissed her back.

"Well good morning to you to." He said.

"Hi." "I almost didn't wanna do that."

"Why?"

"I like to watch you sleep."

"What time's Brittany coming today?"

"She said she'd be here about one."

"I'll watch the kids later if you guys wanna go out and have some girl time."

"Thanks."

"I've been thinking Kelsey." "It's been awhile since we had a baby in the house."

"You want another baby?"

"Yeah."

"When do you wanna get started?"

"Now works for me." They kissed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" John said.

"It's me and Spencer daddy." Angela said.

"Come in." The door opened they came in and got on the bed.

"What are you guys doing?" Kelsey said.

"We wanted to come good morning to you and daddy." Angela said.

"Well good morning."

"Mommy I hungry."

"Want daddy to make you pancakes?" John asked.

"Yeah."

After breakfast John went to the gym. He'd been gone for an hour. Kelsey heard a car pull in the driveway. She wondered who it could be. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. When Kelsey answered it a look of pure horror came to her face. Zack was standing there.

"Hi Kelsey." "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He pulled out the gun from his waistband. Kelsey backed up. He went in and shut the door.

"What do you want?" Kelsey asked in a terrified voice.

"What's mine." "You and Angela." "Or just Angela." "It's your choice."

"Please don't hurt me."

"That's up to you."

"How did you find me?"

"I followed Brittany around." "Don't worry she won't be in our way anymore."

"What did you do to her?"

"Where's John when you need him, huh?"

"Mommy can I- Angela said coming down the stairs. She got a terrified look on her face when she saw Zack holding the gun.

"Angela." He said smiling. "Look at you." "You've gotten so big."

"Who are you?"

"It's me." "It's daddy." "Don't you remember me?"

"No."

"Come here." Zack looked at the gun. "It's ok sweetheart." "Daddy's not gonna hurt you." "See?" He put the gun back in his waistband. "It's ok." "Come here." She slowly walked to him. He hugged her. She was shaking. "Don't be scared." "It's alright." "Listen go to your room and pack some clothes." "You me and mommy are leaving."

"Ok." She ran up the stairs to Kelsey and John's bedroom. She picked up the phone on the end table and dialed 911. Then she called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Daddy help." "A crazy man with a gun is here."

Back downstairs Kelsey and Zack were still talking.

"You really thought you could get away didn't you?" Zack said. "We belong together."

"I know." Kelsey said. Behind on a table was a glass vase. "I'm ready to go."

"That's better."

Kelsey took the vase and hit Zack in the side of the head. He fell. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could to the bedroom. It was empty. Kelsey ripped the picture off the wall that hid the safe and put in the combination. She opened and got the gun and bullets. As she was loading it she could hear Zack coming up the stairs fast. She got it loaded but the safety was still on. She hid in the closet. Zack came into the room. The side of his head was bleeding. He had his gun back out.

"I know you're in here Kelsey." He said. "Come out now."

Suddenly John charged into the room. He rammed Zack into the wall. Zack dropped his gun. They traded punches. They ended up on the bed. Zack picked the alarm clock off the end table and hit John in the head with it. That knocked John on the floor. Zack got up and hit him again. He went to hit him a third time and heard the click of a gun. He looked up and Kelsey was standing there with the gun.

"Drop it." She said. He put it down. "Don't move."

"Kelsey put the gun down." "I know you love me."

"I hate you."

"Kelsey." He went to step towards her. She shot him in the left kneecap. "Ow!" "Fuck!" "You shot me!" From downstairs the front door was being kicked in. A half a dozen police officers came into the room with there guns drawn.

"Mrs. Cena." "Drop the gun." One of them said. She put it down. One of the officers went over to Zack.

"Zachary Carter you're under arrest for stalking and the murder of Brittany Miller." He said.

"You killed Brittany?!" Kelsey yelled. They cuffed him and took him away. "John." She going over to him. He was just waking up.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah." "Zack's been arrested." "It's over."

Zack got life in prison for murdering Brittany. Kelsey and John ever saw or heard from him again.

**I hope you liked the story.**


End file.
